redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/Snowstripe the Fierce fanfic! With a guest star!
Prologue Lord Tenebris was coming. Whether the woodlanders knew it or not, he was going to slaughter the males, enslave the females and young ones, and declare war against peace and harmony. The black-furred pine marten had conquered all of Southsward, and now he was heading North! He would conquer all of Mossflower Wood, and then Redwall Abbey! Nothing stood in his way, and nothing ever would! Book One: Onward North! Darkness rises, and it may not fall. It brings doom unto us all. The one to stop it is the one who's Sword flashes faster than we could ever know, They must ally with the one with the stripe of snow. Chapter One Reep Lightningflash walked through the foliage of Mossflower Wood, cutting his way through the foliage with his two-pawed rapier. He sang a little song to himself, trying to pass the time: I have a liddle cabin, Which I keep all to meself, Ooh, when I come home to me cabin, I put me trusty rapier on me shelf. And ain't no rat, nor weasel, or ferret, Is goner take me cabin away from me, Seasons know they try, they'll try 'till they die, But me an' me cabin are meant to be. I have a liddle cabin, It's me castle, me fortress, and me home, It's me greatest achievement, me greatest relievement, It's where I come home to after I roam. It's where I come home to after I roam. After he finished, he cut his way into a small clearing. In this clearing, was his cabin. It was small, about 7 meters in all, but it was his home. He took the key to it, which hung around his neck, and opened the door. Inside, was an armchair, a fireplace, a log pile, and a bed. He set his rapier on the shelf which was above the fireplace, and sat in the armchair. After a while, he took a nap. He suddenly appeared in a dark woods. "This isn't Mossflower," he thought to himself, and he called out into the distance. Suddenly, out of the darkness, came a terrible dark entity. It was a dark as shadow itself, with claws great enough to tear him apart. As it came closer, he curled into a ball, sacred for his life. Just as it was upon him, a great light came and split the entity in half with it's sword. When he looked closer, he saw it was the figure of a mouse. "I am Martin The Warrior." The illuminating mouse said. "Shadows are coming, Reep Lightningflash. And you must journey to Salamandastron to stop them." A great light flashed before his eyes. He woke up gasping for air. He looked around. To his relief, he was still in his home. "I need to leave." He thought to himself. Wherever Salamandastron was, he needed to go there. Chapter Two Abbess Mhera walked down the steps from the library back onto the main floor. Since Old Brother Hoben retired to Gatekeeper, she had been the Recorder. It was hard to juggle two jobs at once, but she did it. Her brother Deyna, Redwall's champion, was amazing the Dibbuns with tricks of light bouncing off his sword. He always carried the blade around with him, as well as the long dagger he took with him when he left Sawney Rath's camp. It seemed so long ago that he had been snatched as a babe. He had told her the story many times. Sawney Rath had trained him from an otterbabe to be a living weapon. And it worked. For seventeen seasons, he was Sawney's adopted son, until he was forced to skin one of his tribemates alive for mutiny. He couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Eventually, he and his newfound friend, Nimbalo the Slayer, came to the Abbey and helped them defend against Ruggan Bor. Eventually, Russano the Wise came to the Abbey-dwellers' rescue when he chased them off. She had heard that Russano, as well as his Lady Rosalaun had died peacefully in their sleep. From what the Abbess also knew, was that his daughter, Melanius, and his son, Snowstripe, decided to rule Salamandastron together. Foremole Gundil walked up to her. "'Ello, Abbess Mhera. Oi suspect you'm be thinkin' of a name for th' new season?" Surprised, she turned to him. "To be honest, I was not doing that. I was watching Deyna entertain the Dibbuns. Thank you for reminding me!" Mhera had completely forgotten about Name-Day. It was coming up in just ten days. "Oh, I daon't blame 'ee, Abbess. Deyna can be very distracting." Gundil said reassuringly. "In fact, jus' between you n' me, Streamrose is gettin distracted by Deyna all the time, burr aye!" Streamrose was the youngest daughter of Skipper Flumin, who fought to defend the Abbey alongside Deyna and Nimbalo. Streamrose came to the Abbey a half-season after Deyna returned. She was a kitchen assistant to Friar Broggle and did seem very much interested in what the Abbey Warrior did and him in general. Abbess Mhera excused herself and went upstairs. While up there, she bumped into Sister Rosabel. The Infirmary Keeper apologized for being so clumsy, despite the fact that it was Mhera who wasn't looking where she was walking. "It's alright Rosabel, it was my fault. We're both fine, and nothing is wrong. We'll just walk away with dignity." she told the squirrel. She came to the elder's room and decided to check on the elders. Filorn, Mhera and Deyna's mother was there, as well as Brother Hoben the Gatekeeper, Bobb the former Friar, and Brull, the former Foremole. They were eating scones and talking about the good old times when they were young. Who do you think should die heroically? Nikko (Reep's friend) Nimbalo Deyna A reformed vermin Mhera joined them, having nothing to but think of a name for the season. "I still need to find a name for the season." she said. "It's only my second season as Abbess, and I can't figure out how I found a name for the last season. Brother Hoben, you were once thought of as a replacement for Abbess Song. What do you think it should be?" "You can't rush inspiration, Mother Abbess." the old mouse began. "You'll have to wait for the thought to come." Mhera sighed impatiently. She felt like a Dibbun, impatiently waiting for the scones to cool. "But I can't wait. Name-Day is just ten days away, and I still haven't a single idea for a name." she replied. "It's quite alright, Abbess Mhera, if we must, we can postpone it. It's been done before. Abbess Vale did it, when the Sword of Martin was stolen." Hoben reassured her. "Thank you, Brother. I suppose I'll just let it come eventually." The Abbess of Redwall Abbey felt a little better, knowing all Abbots and Abbesses felt this way before. Chapter Three Lord Tenebris' Shadow Fighters were trekking across the Western Plains and heading south at quite a fast clip. He himself was in a caravan, led by a giant lizard Pagonarath, a pet that he took from a southern island. The black pine marten was about to fall into a state of sleep when the ferret Skrenn came rushing in. "Sir," he began, "I have news from Jelthor. He says he found that giant sunny woodland called Mossflower Woods, and the beasts living there seem to be in no condition to fight. They are peaceful creatures all, he says. So taking them out will be easy." The Warlord became awake suddenly. "Bring him to me." Jelthor was the younger brother of Tenebris. He lost his right leg in a battle with a great eagle back in Southsward, and the eagle had lost it's life. Tenebris was always the stronger one, but he had a soft spot for his brother. Since he lost his leg, they made a replacement of spruce wood. He had since become a spy for the Shadow Fighters, roaming far ahead of the group to survey the land and report back directly to his brother. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction